


You better

by ceecharms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short, pre monsta x, shownu - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceecharms/pseuds/ceecharms
Summary: "I'm not so sure what I want to do" he sighs and leans his head against the wall. You frown at his statement and huff out a sigh yourself. "I'm pretty sure you do," you softly tell him and he peeks at you questioningly."You're just afraid that it won't go as planned"There is no romantic act in this chapter but it's just to establish that they were very much close friends and they were platonic for some time. But i promise more Shownu fluff for the next chapters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this as a /reader story or make an original female character? Please comment down below :))

You stare at the quiet boy in front of you as he looks out the dark window, his eyes clouded with thoughts. You were sat in your usual seat backwards, you rest your chin on your folded arms that sat on the back of the chair. It was after your high school graduation, you both decided to stay longer in the classroom you spent your last year in. One last time before you would see less of him. One last time before you wake up and your worst problem wouldn't be that you didn't have enough time to wash your hair and you wouldn't go home with the worst problem that your mom was gonna talk your ear off since you once again stained your uniform with oil paint. One last time before Son Hyunwoo would be just Son Hyunwoo, your best friend since 6th grade . Son Hyunwoo, the quiet boy that borrowed your crayons and you ended up teaching him how to shade and all that (you picked up drawing in 4th grade) since you couldn't stand how he colored in different directions. 

 

Both of your parents were fine with you staying a bit longer since they planned to have the graduation dinner tomorrow along with Hyunwoo's parents. The restaurants would be less crowded tomorrow.

 

"I'm not so sure what I want to do" he sighs and leans his head against the wall. You frown at his statement and huff out a sigh yourself. "I'm pretty sure you do" you tell him with your voice soft and he peers up at you questioningly. 

 

"You're just afraid that it won't go as planned" you add, still keeping your voice unconciously soft, there was something about being in the dark that made people talk quieter. "Because it won't", Hyunwoo grunts like that would make it final. You take a deep breath. "Hyunwoo" you call out to him in a sing a song voice.

 

"Mhmm " he hums in reply and you roll your eyes but say it again anyways.  
"Hyunwoo"  
"What?" he finally replies and you smile even though he probably won't see it in the dark. "You know there isn't even a plan" you tell ihim like ot was secret and you see him furrow his brows at you and you continue.  
"All we have is hope and determination".  
"We're high school students for god's sake" you sighed out exasperatedly, Hyunwoo always acted like he was twice his age and you always had to remind him that he didn't have to know what to do all the time (and that if he continued doing that he would look like he was 50 years old by the time he was 21). "That's all we learn from this period of our lives" you try to dig deep in yourself for the right words to say. "To love something, to do that and to hope that we can still do that- whatever it is-in the future" you now say this more to the both of you rather than just him, you also weren't sure you'd end up where you want to be but heck who did? Who knows and is so sure of the future? 

 

"That's why don't be afraid Son Hyunwoo because you, are the most hardworking and deserving of everything good person I know." you form a heart with your arms on top of your head and smile, you rarely did this cute gestures because you found them corny and way over the top but for him you did it because he did for you. "What is that?" Hyunwoo asks, amused and surprised. "Remember when you always did this outside my classroom in 2nd year because we weren't in the same class" You let your arms fall back to their previous placement and reminisce. "And I worked hard to get back to the top class again" he smiles fondly at the memory, you helped him ace his test (and this required alot of determination in the from of a food reward ) "And you got back in" you finished his sentence with a knowing tone and he looks at you like he was saying 'thank you'. You knew you said the right words then. He leans forward on his desk and nods like he made an internal decision. "I'm gonna go for my dreams" he says, his voice firm with determination. "To dance and sing" he dreamy adds and you can't help but grin. 

"You better" you reach forward and ruffle his hair. He smiles at you, his eyes disappearing, his teeth making him resemble a rabbit and his cheeks made you want to pinch them( you always want to pinch them). "I didn't sound like a corny k-drama character for nothing" 

 

"Now let's go you might be hungry now",you stand up and adjust the toga you had on. "I am" Hyunwoo whined jokingly (but you knew the hunger was real). "Knew it, do you want ramen from ahjussi's store?" you ask him but you already knew his answer. "Yes please" you stand by his chair and slap his arm which you knew didn't affect him at all but he acted as if it did anyways. "Get your ass up and I also want ice cream" he stands up and you smoothen out his toga for him and he loosely wrap his arms around your waist. "Usual one?" he smiles down at you and you just roll your eyes while you brush off his arm. "Strawberry all the way" you shout and hold his hand before you both run out of the room.


End file.
